kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior (Ke$ha album)
Warrior is the second studio album by American recording artist Kesha. It was released on November 30, 2012 through Sony Music in Australia and New Zealand; for the United States the album was released on December 4, 2012 through RCA Records. Recorded between January and August 2012, writing for the album began in late 2011 and ended in early 2012, with Kesha writing the majority of the album while touring the world and during her spiritual journey. Produced by longtime collaborators Dr. Luke, Max Martin, Shellback, Ammo and Benny Blanco, the album also features guest vocals from American rock singer Iggy Pop, who has been cited as a major influence on the album, as well as contributions from Nate Ruess from American indie rock trio Fun, American rapper will.i.am, The Black Keys drummer Patrick Carney, American rock band The Strokes, American rock band The Flaming Lips and Kesha's own mother, Pebe Sebert. Musically, Kesha has said that Warrior is her attempt at reviving the rock 'n' roll genre, calling it a "cock pop" record, as well as saying that it is more personal than her previous material. While the album incorporates electronic rock and pop rock genres, it is primarily influenced by dance-pop and electropop, which has been frequently used on her previous material. Lyrically, the album's theme is said to be "magic" and inspired by Kesha's experiences while on tour. It discusses subjects such as self-empowerment, love and sex. Warrior received generally positive reviews, who commended its rock influenced material, lyrical content, and collaborations whilst others criticized its use of Auto Tune and formulaic content. The album reached number six on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] in the United States, while also charting within the United Kingdom, Australia, Belgian, Ireland, New Zealand and Spain. The album's lead single, "Die Young", has since become a commercial success internationally, reaching number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States and charting in multiple countries such as the United Kingdom, Australia, Brazil, Canada, New Zealand, Norway and Scotland. "C'mon" initially served as a promotional single, but it is scheduled to be released as the album's second single on January 7, 2013. An acoustic EP Deconstructed was exclusively released through her website in order to promote the fan edition of the album, and features re-record tracks from her previous releases and a cover of "Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You" by American country recording artist Dolly Parton, which was co-written by Kesha's mother, Pebe Sebert. Promotion 'Release' The album was tentatively due to be released in May 2012, but was later announced with an official release date of December 4, 2012. It was originally expected to be released near the end of 2011 but the delay between albums was because Kesha wanted to try and make an album that could shift the sound of pop music into a more rock direction. While being interviewed by the Calgary Herald she explained the delay and elaborated on this, stating: "I want to take enough time to make sure it's the reinvention of pop music. That's the ultimate goal, to reinvent pop music. So I'm planning on taking as much time as I need, but May sounds about right." 'Singles' *The album's lead single, "Die Young" was released on September 25, 2012. The track was soon uploaded to Kesha's BMI following the Kesha's announcement of the single, and was co-written by Fun. lead singer Nate Ruess. Co-producer Benny Blanco described the track as "old hippie rock", while Kesha described the track as "her favourite of the album". A 35 second music video teaser was uploaded on September 12, 2012 onto her YouTube page. A second 29 second snippet, featuring Kesha's vocals, was uploaded on September 17, 2012. The same day, Kesha published the single's artwork onto her Twitter. The song premiered and impacted US radio on September 25, 2012. It was released in Europe on November 18, 2012 and the United Kingdom on November 25, 2012, debuting in the UK at 10. *"C'Mon", which was previously released as the album's first promotional single, was also released as the official second single from the album. It officially impacted U.S. Mainstream radio in January 2013 and peaked at 27 on the US Billboard Hot 100, ultimately ending Kesha's string of consecutive top 10 hits. It was further released in the United Kingdom on March 3, 2013 but ultimately failed to peak inside the UK Top 40. The official lyric video was released on December 7, 2012. Track Listing Track Listing (Deluxe Edition) Trivia *The album was previously entitled Spandex On The Distant Of The Horizon. Image Gallery Kesha Warrior.jpg Keha-Warrior-Deluxe-Edition-Album-Art-Front.jpg Warrior 9.jpg Kesha by Yu Tsai for Warrior 2012-002.jpg KESHA-SEBERT-in-Yu-Tsai-Photoshoot-for-Her-New-Album-Warrior-7.jpg Kesha-warrior-promo.jpg Keshas-BTS-Vid-900600.jpg Ke$ha-Warrior-01.jpg Kesha-warrior.jpg Xlf5g2.jpg Category:Studio Albums Category:Kesha Warrior (Ke$ha album)